Protect Him
by FreckledBrunette
Summary: Merlin and Arthur get captured. Arthur must fight in an arena to keep them alive. Arthur hesitates before he kills his first opponent, Merlin get tortured for punishment. Whump!Merlin. Reveal fic. No slash. Set some time after season 4 but before 5. Warning for torture descriptions. I don't own Merlin
1. Captured

So I was planning on uploading more one-shots tonight, but none of them are ready and I had this chapter just sitting here because I was going to wait until I finished the story to upload it but I'm just going to give this to you now.

* * *

"Rise and shine," Merlin says cheerily as he shoves the curtains open. Arthur groans. "Come on," Merlin pulls on Arthur's leg, Arthur kicks at air absently and pulls a pillow over his head. "I have breakfast," taunts Merlin. When Arthur doesn't respond Merlin looks at his breakfast and grins. "Alright," he sighs. _Crunch_ , Arthur throws the pillow off. He looks up to see Merlin eating _his_ apple.

"What are you doing?!" Arthur exclaims astonish and horrified.

"Well," Merlin says, chewing, "since you don't want to get up in time for breakfast I thought," swallow, "it shouldn't go to waste." _Crunch._

Arthur's mouth drops open and he looks in shock, then he jumps out of bed. He snatches the apple from Merlin, "its not going to waste, and its mine." Arthur takes a big bite and sits in his chair at the table, frowning. Merlin smirks.

After Arthur finishes he stands, "we're going hunting today. Have the horses ready in an hour." Merlin glowers, he _hates_ hunting. Why does Arthur take him? He's load and clumsy and scares off most the game.

~(o)~

Arthur rolls his eyes as Merlin crashes through the forest behind him. They had caught nothing. Every time they came close merlin sneezed, or coughed, or fell into a tree. Arthur was getting irritated at Merlin, sometime ago he blocked out the endless chatter and crashing, when Arthur notices something.

Silence, to much silence. "Merlin? What's wrong? Did your jaw finally get tired of its nonstop yapping?" A bird twitters, almost in warning. Arthur looks behind him, but there is no Merlin. Arthur tries in vain to hide his panic as he calls for his -friend-servant. "Merlin? Merlin! Where are you, you idiot?!" Arthur runs down the path that they had been traveling on. There had been no reports of Bandits in these parts, but Arthur was taking no chances especially with Merlin.

Arthur see's a flash of raven hair near the ground and quickens his speed. Then Arthur stops abruptly, and... began to laugh. He can't seem to stop, Merlin scolds at him. Merlin had fallen into a rather large mud hole, and was attempting to haul himself out.

Arthur simply reaches down, grabs Merlin's forearm and yanks him out. Sending Merlin stumbling past Arthur before he makes an ungraceful crash to the ground. Arthur chuckles and pulls Merlin up. He pats Merlin on the back what he thinks of as gently. Merlin scowls.

Side by side they walk back up the path.

For Merlin time seems to slow down to an agonizing rate as he watches an arrow slice threw air, he watches, helpless, as it pierces Arthur's left shoulder. Forcing a loud cry to escape from Arthur's lips. A triumphant shout comes from the trees as a dozen men explode from them. Time resumes as Merlin shouts, "NO!" Arthur falls to his knees, before gripping the bolt and tearing it out with a grunt. He stands and draws his sword. Arthur pushes Merlin back towards the trees behind him.

Merlin finds a tree and presses his back to it, extending his hands.

Arthur yells and starts fighting.

Merlin see's a horse loping toward Arthur and throws out his hand. Clenching his fist he yanks his hand back, which in turn throws the rider back and the horse runs past Arthur, harmless. While Merlin was distracted someone grabs his arm in a bruising grip and pulls him sideways. The man raises his hammer, and Merlin stomps as hard as he can on his instep, the man yells. Merlin gets pushed forward and Merlin's eyes glow gold, the man goes flying.

Merlin is hit from behind, he stumbles and spins to face the attacker. A large man is grinning down at him. He swings his sword at Merlin. Merlin ducks and the man kicks out, sending Merlin spiraling too the ground. He swings his sword a second time, before Merlin can cast a spell Arthur's sword appears out of nowhere and blocks the blow. Merlin scrambles up.

A fist buries it's self in Merlin's shirt, yanking him backward. A hand covers Merlin's mouth before he can cry help or warning to Arthur. Arthur battles others, thinking he got out of the way. Merlin is dragged farther into the trees to a group of five men. "We're going to have a bit of fun," snickers the leader. He draws back his hand and hits Merlin. Splitting his cheek just under his eye.

Merlin bites the hand covering his mouth. The man yelps and draws his hand back from Merlin quickly. Merlin's eyes flash gold and the men go flying in all directions. Three of them slam into trees, the other two hit the ground. All snapping their neck or breaking their back, Merlin looks regretful but he will do whatever it takes to protect Arthur and he can't protect him if he's not there.

Merlin runs, finding Arthur surrounded. His weapon on the ground. Merlin hides behind a tree to watch and help when possible. He sharpens his hearing with magic and hears the obvious leader of the bunch say, "...-your name?" Arthur just glares at him stubbornly. He hits Arthur's stomach with the butt of his axe. Arthur grunts but says nothing. The man looks triumphant, "yeees, you will do very well for Laken, very well indeed. We may have even caught him a new champion, and a knight of Camelot at that! He will be very pleased with me. You will do him well in the arena."

"I will never fight for you," Arthur snarls.

"Oh, I think you will," he nods to someone behind Arthur. Arthur turns as someone pushes forward.

One of the men had a dagger to Merlin's neck.

Merlin looks at Arthur with guilt, but Arthur looks farther into the blue eyes and sees fear. He also sees determination, it takes all he has not to groan. Instead he closes his eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry," whispers Merlin. The dagger presses harder at his voice, causing red droplets to bead at his skin.

Arthur's eyes see only a color redder than the blood but does not can not do anything, it will only result in Merlin's pain. He could never succeed and keep Merlin alive at the same time. Arthur hangs his head.

"NO!" Merlin looks horrified as Arthur collapses from a blow to his head. He glares at the man, if looks could only kill... Before those crystal clear eyes could blaze gold sharp pain fills them and they roll up into his head.

* * *

Sorry I was so hard on poor Merlin. :-( and next chapter will be much longer, I promise!


	2. Cells

So how I figured this is going to work is I'll upload a chapter as I finish one. Like when I finish chapter 4 I'll upload chapter 3 so on and so forth. I haven't quite finished chapter 3 but it's close enough. I hope you like it! and sorry about the wait :(

And I just figured I should start doing previously's (my previously's will just be the last few lines of the chapter before it) so they will be in italic then I will do the line and the chapter will begin.

* * *

 _Previously on Protect Him_

 _"I'm sorry," whispers Merlin. The dagger presses harder at his voice, causing red droplets to bead at his skin._

 _Arthur's eyes see only a color redder than the blood but does not can not do anything, it will only result in Merlin's pain. He could never succeed and keep Merlin alive at the same time. Arthur hangs his head._

 _"NO!" Merlin looks horrified as Arthur collapses from a blow to his head. He glares at the man, if looks could only kill... Before those crystal clear eyes could blaze gold sharp pain fills them and they roll up into his head._

* * *

Merlin woke to a sharp throb in his head. He tries to move his hands to clutch at it but finds he can't. He moves them again and hears a rattle, like chains. Merlin is fully awake and notices his arms are above his head. Merlin suddenly remembers they had been captured, he and... Arthur.

Arthur!

Merlin whips his head up and opens his eyes, groaning in regret. Merlin can see nothing, it is so dark. With a fleeting streak of dark gold his sight increased. He was very worried, he didn't hear the familiar rhythm of Arthur's breath. The warlock looks around with his new sight warily. He must be ready for everything, he has to protect Arthur. He can't do that if he's dead.

As he suspected he's alone. No Arthur.

There's a mold high on the walls and it covers the ceiling. In the corner there is a slow drip that caused a deep narrow hole, not even his pinky would fit. Merlin drags if focus from it, it can't help him. His eyes try to roll as he moves them with an effort.

His attention wonders.

Merlin's eyes half close, he came to the conclusion that he had been drugged. His mind barely forms that thought when he hangs limp from the chains. The small amount of magic he used had been holding back the drug, but its affects wore off, leaving it to run through his veins with every beat of his heart.

~(o)~

Cold, that all Arthur felt when he jolts awake gasping from a bucket of water thrown in his face.

"There he is!" Crows the man from the forest.

"You better not disappoint me Neilan," says a deeper cruel voice.

Arthur opens his eyes and glares at them both, from the corner of his eye he looks at his surroundings, or that's what he tells himself. He knew he was really looking for Merlin. Who was no where to be found, had they killed him? NO, they couldn't have. He will do nothing for them if they have. Nothing.

The new voice belongs to a short stocky man. He had golden blond hair and black barbaric eyes. Arthur could tell a lot about a person from how they hold themselves, how they present themselves. This man likes to see and give others pain, but he hates to get his hands dirty. The man smirks and lifts his chin arrogantly, " _I_ am Laken." He looks at Arthur as if he should recognize the name.

"Who?" Snorts Arthur. Arthur knew that would get under his skin.

As expected Laken's face darkens with fury. He nods to Neilan.

The man steps forward and backhands Arthur, whipping his head to the side.

Blood drips from his split lip. Arthur spits the blood, he grins when it lands on Laken's boot. The man recoils in disgust.

"Throw him with the other one," growls Laken.

"Chained, Sire?" Neilan sneers, for sure he would get to chain Arthur.

Laken looks Arthur over and smirks, "no, he can't do anything." Laken knows his type, that is the worst insult he can give a warrior, or a knight.

Arthur thrashes as he knew he should. Arthur knows the insult he dealt his way, but it works in his favor and he must act the part to keep that leverage.

What he didn't know was that it was a punishment, not an advantage.

Neilan jerks and hauls a resisting Arthur away, when Laken half yells, "wait! What's your name, Knight of Camelot."

Arthur realizes he doesn't know he has the King of Camelot in his grasp. It must stay this way.

"Sir Gwaine." Arthur sneers. He chose the first thing that came to his, serves Gwaine right to not come to practice and make Arthur deal with his hangovers all the time. Arthur smirks in his mind, oh what he would do to have to help of Gwaine here with him. He would keep things light as well as help get them out and protect Merlin.

Laken smirks and jerks his head to Neilan.

He continues to drag Arthur.

~(o)~

Merlin wakes from light hitting his face. He squints and recoils, his eyes had gotten used to the dark under his lids and this new light was blinding.

Instead of someone coming in as he expected, a dark figure is shoved through the door. There's a scrape on the stone floor as they land on their hands and knees. They landed not to far from him but with the light messing with his eyes, he knew he would not be able to make out their shape for sometime.

He doesn't dare use magic again in fear this new person might see.

The door is slammed shut, plunging them back into the darkness.

Merlin can hear scuffs and scrambles ad the person moves to get their bearings.

Before Merlin can question them, a familiar voice rings out. "Who are you?"

Merlin is startled and happy beyond belief at this voice, "Arthur!?" Relief shows heavily in his voice.

"Merlin? Oh thank gods."

"I thought they had killed you," they both gush out. They chuckle.

"How long have you been in here?" Arthur hid his fear that they had done something to Merlin.

Merlin can hear skin on stone as Arthur searches for him, "I don't know. They drugged me, I woke up once for a few minutes before I went back under."

Merlin sticks out his foot as far as he can to aid Arthur. A warm hand grips his ankle.

Arthur pulls himself closer to Merlin with one arm, grunting. Merlin suddenly remembers Arthur's shoulder, he was injured. "Arthur, your shoulder."

"It's fine, they treated it. I just with I knew why." Arthur's voice shows his frustration.

Merlin has his suspicions but hopes dearly that he is wrong.

Arthur reaches out, trying to find the rest of Merlin.

When he hits Merlin's hip where it curves upward from Merlin sitting up Arthur moves his hand up. He hates having to do this but he can see nothing and Merlin is his brother, he must know if he is hurt. He lands in the middle of Merlin's chest and starts moving his hand over it.

Merlin wonders what he is doing before he realizes he's checking him for injury. Merlin smiles and rolls his eyes, Arthur had not believed him and thought he was hiding it.

Arthur's hand finds the curve of Merlin's ribcage and goes past it, only to come back and slightly smack Merlin's rib. Arthur freezes then moves farther out from Merlin again and again lightly hits the warlock.

"Yes Arthur, that's my side." Merlin says sarcastically and rolls his eyes even as he frowns. He wonders what is up with this strange behavior.

Arthur sounds aspirated, "yes _Mer_ lin I can see that, but where on Earth are your arms?"

Merlin sighs and hits his head on the wall behind him, "up."

Arthur frowns in confusion but does as directed and pushes his hand up. He finds Merlin's shoulder and frowns when he feels it going upward. Why does he have his hands above his head?

Merlin rolls his eyes, he could practically feel the confusion rolling off Arthur.

Arthur isn't thinking clearly. He frowns, that's _really_ not good. He will need Arthur to escape, besides he will not leave Arthur.

Is there still drugs in his system? Probably.

Is his wound bleeding to much; is it from blood loss? Most likely.

Merlin decides he will try some magic when he knows Arthur's asleep.

Arthur's fingertips graze the cold metal shackled around Merlin's wrist. "You're chained." Arthur stutters in realization.

"Yup," Merlin pops the 'P' as he tries to will his eyes to adjust faster.

"Why would they shackle you and not me?" Arthur groans and moves to sit side be side with Merlin.

"I know why, the same reason they kept me alive. You care about me," Arthur snorts and Merlin smiles at the familiarity, "well at least enough to get captured over me. Though you would do that for anyone. I'm their leverage. I'm chained up and there's nothing you can do about it." Merlin looks to where he guesses Arthur would be, he could feel Arthur's knee lightly staying in contact with his and is glad for the comfort that he is not alone in this darkness.

Arthur scowls, knowing Merlin's right and definitely not liking it.

Silence falls between them and Merlin wishes he had his hand to check Arthur's shoulder. What is they didn't dress it right or put a poison in it? But Merlin knew there was no point stressing over it. They needed to get out of here... but first, "you should try to get some sleep Arthur. I have a feeling we're going to need it." He heard Arthur's blond hair brush the stone wall as he nods and tries to get as comfortable as he could.

Arthur feels his eyes slowly drift shut. He lets the drip from the water lull his to sleep as he desperately tries to forget the situation they are in. He tries to convince himself it was all a bad dream.

Merlin is relived when he finally hears Arthur's breath level out. He needs the rest, especially with what Merlin fears is to come. A whispered word fills the air and a gold pierces the black," gelácnian."*

Arthur lets out a sigh in relief as his wound knits its self back together on the inside, leaving just a shallow wound.

He could not heal it all the way as much as he wants to, but he did ebb away the pain so it is only a dull throb. Merlin was relieved when the spell worked, he isn't good with healing.

Another slight gold and he forces himself to sleep, he knows there's no chance of it naturally.

~(o)~

A few hours later that felt like only a few moments to Arthur, the door opens. Arthur shields his eyes from the burning light, but maintains contact with Merlin. A reassurance he didn't realize they both had made. A dark shape fills that door way. A chuckle tells Arthur it's Neilan. "It's time, _Gwaine,_ " he snickers.

Arthur looks over, Merlin is somehow still asleep. He jostles him as he gets up.

Merlin jolts awake and looks up gratefully. He couldn't think of anything worse than waking up to a cell without Arthur when he had been there when he fell asleep. A stab of fear courses through Merlin, he pulls at his chains as hard as he could. He desperately wishes he could go with Arthur, he needs to, he has to.

Neilan smirks at the struggling Merlin. Arthur looks back at him and communes silently. Merlin stops and locks eyes with Arthur, Arthur is staggered at how much pain is in those clear blue eyes. He can see Merlin's need to be with him but Arthur sends him a message.

Merlin has known Arthur for many years and see's the message clearly, Arthur is telling him that he will be fine, that he will comeback. He just has to trust him.

He does, with his life. Arthur sees this and gives him a small smile, turning back.

With that Merlin watches him walk out the door, until Neilan grabs his arm to drag him. The door slams shut, and Merlin could see Arthur no more.

* * *

* To heal


	3. Arena

If you all hate me after this I can't blame you, especially after the next chapter, I am so sorry...

And I just figured I should start doing previously's (my previously's will just be the last few lines of the chapter before it) so they will be in italic then I will do the line and the chapter will begin.

* * *

 _Previously on Protect Him_

 _Merlin has known Arthur for many years and see's the message clearly, Arthur is telling him that he will be fine, that he will comeback. He just has to trust him._

 _He does, with his life. Arthur sees this and gives him a small smile, turning back._

 _With that Merlin watches him walk out the door, until Neilan grabs his arm to drag him. The door slams shut, and Merlin could see Arthur no more._

* * *

Arthur jerks out of Neilan's hold and walks on his own.

Arthur is surprised at how little his shoulder hurt, it is as if it had healed over night. It was just a throb now.

Arthur made sure to pay extra attention as he walks, they might need it to escape.

Neilan jerks Arthur down a dark corridor. The farther they walk the darker it gets, but they press on. Neilan had neglected to get a torch, likely just to torment Arthur. Arthur squints, he can see a bright light at the end. Not at bright as sunlight, but there must be a big fire or many torches.

Arthur stops, thinking. He is not given much time when Neilan shoves him, sending him stumbling. Arthur turns and gives him a glare that should have made him explode.

Arthur steps out of the dark hall and stops, turning in a circle. It is a large room, but what makes Arthur close his eyes and sigh is a big ring in the middle of the room. It's much like the tournament ring in Camelot.

As he steps farther into the ring, which the tunnel had led into, the crowd surrounding the ring went wild.

A loud shout echoes through the room, "quiet!" Arthur recognizes the voice to be Laken. He is seated on a platform, in a throne like chair. Arthur rolls his eyes, does everyone think they can be King?

"Well well well _Gwaine_ , look at what situation we find our selves in. I expect a good fight from you."

Arthur spits on the ground, "I will never fight for you." How many times must he go through the same conversation?

Laken chuckles, "but you will, or we will make you feel unbearable pain."

Arthur smiles, he has been trained to withstand torture, besides who said he planed on being here that long? "You can hurt me all you like, I will not fight."

Laken smiles, he had expected this. He had planned on it. Neilan had told him the reaction of this knight when his servant was harmed, "who said anything about hurting _you_?" He laughs when the smile drops from Arthur's face. "Oh no, we will make you watch as we maim your servant. _That_ is unbearable pain, for _you_."

Arthur's shoulders slump in defeat.

Laken smirks. "Bring in the Champion!" He yells at the top of his puny lungs. A gate opens at the other end of the arena. Stepping into the light comes a big burly man. He wields a large axe, it's laid across his shoulder as he strides confidently into the arena.

"Chose your weapon," calls Laken.

"Sword," Arthur states bluntly.

Someone grunts and Arthur turns, catching the flying sword by its hilt. He swings it experimentally with a flick of his wrist.

The champion yells and runs at Arthur, Arthur skillfully dodges the axe.

At an enrages roar that emerges from the throat of the champion the fight begins.

~(o)~

Merlin slumps as the door slams shut behind Arthur. He lets out a growl. How can he get them out if they are separated? Merlin tries to his the floor with his fist to let out the frustration and anger when his wrist is yanked to a stop harshly. The first step is to get out of these chains.

Merlin's frustration and worry fuels his magic, making the golden glow so bright you could momentarily see in the cell. The shackles open and fall back against the wall with a clash.

Merlin draws his hands down, his shoulders cry with relief. He rubs his wrists and closes his eyes sighing. The relief was great, he had to sit there for a moment to get his bearings.

Merlin stands, his jaw clenched in determination. With another golden blaze the heavy door creaks open a bit. Merlin stops it immediately and curses low under his breath.

He mutters a silencing spell and continues to push open the door.

He steps into the hallway and shields his eyes. Moments later when his pupils dilate and allow him to see, he realizes he is alone in the corridor. He thanks the triple-goddess, fear had clouded his mind and he had acted rashly. He hadn't even checked if there were guards.

Merlin takes a deep breath and sends out his magic, looking for Arthur's presence. He found it! Arthur! Merlin takes off to his left at a sprint. First he must find Arthur, then they get out of this hell hole.

Merlin comes to an intersection and freezes. Arthur stopped Moving. Now Merlin may know generally where Arthur is, but has no way of knowing how to get to him. Merlin could feel if he changed direction so he knows which way he went. But Arthur has stopped...

Merlin wants to yell. He bites his lip, and, on a gut feeling, goes right.

Merlin can feel the tug on Arthur's mind getting stronger, he is getting closer. Arthur can't be that far, Merlin makes himself go faster.

Merlin hears a yell behind him but he just presses faster, he has to get to Arthur.

Suddenly Merlin is slammed into from behind. Merlin's head hits the floor hard. If that's not enough, the guard balls his hand into a fist and punches Merlin. And all goes black in Merlin's eyes.

~(o)~

Arthur quickly wipes sweat off his brow, never taking his eyes off his opponent.

With a grunt he ducks as the axe swings wildly where his head had just been, he needs to end this quickly.

Arthur stands and knocks his blade against the wooden handle but the giant moves it out of the way as to keep it in hand. Arthur parries a blow and stumbles back at the force. He swings, the man steps back.

The champion raises his weapon over Arthur's head to get more momentum.

This is his chance. Ever so slightly Arthur's eyes widen, he mustn't miss. This might be his only chance. His shoulder won't let him go on much longer.

Arthur steps in close and swings as hard as he can.

 _Snap_.

The battle axe breaks in two. The champion looks at it in shock.

Arthur backs up, then advances and slices his chest. It will unable him, but it is not a mortal blow.

The opponent falls to his knees. Arthur walks around to his back and strikes his hilt to the back of his neck, the base of his spine.

He crumbles to the ground.

Arthur lifts his sword to deliver the final blow.

He hesitates.

Arthur lowers his arm and throws his sword away.

Arthur turns and walks away.

"NO! Finish him!" Laken screeches.

Arthur ignores him.

"Fine! So be it, but remember whatever happens it is on your hands!"

Arthur stops and looks at him sharply, just in time to see him nod out of sight.

Arthur turns, ready for anything. But the nod wasn't for him, a man jumps over the rail and quickly kills the fallen champion.

Arthur closes his eyes and turns away.

Arthur feels Neilan's hands grip his arms and tows Arthur toward the tunnel he had come in with. Arthur kicks and squirms, he is not going to get away, he still has to go back to Merlin. But he's not going to make it easy on them.

Arthur is expecting to be taken back to the cell. That leaves Arthur confused when they go straight instead of turning to go to the dungeon.

Arthur is shoved into a room and the door is shut behind him, but Arthur pays that no mind. What has him breathless and frozen is the sight before him. Arthur's eyes are wide and he finds himself paralyzed.

Strapped to the table in front of him... is Merlin.

Arthur lunges, but is caught and held.

Cuffs are shackled to his wrists with a clank.

He is chained to the wall behind him, he is allowed within four feet of Merlin but no farther. Arthur doesn't care, he only has eyes for Merlin.

Merlin's eyes lock with his. Merlin tells him that it will be alright, to stay strong. He will be fine.

Arthur wants to scream, he wants to cry with pain from what it about to happen. He desperately wants to take his best friends place. Most of all he wants to kill whoever touches Merlin. Whoever made those bruises on his arms and eye that look fresh. Arthur realizes they had stripped Merlin of his shirt and his beloved neckerchief .

He wants to tear to pieces whoever is responsible for the cut beneath Merlin's eye.

There is a shift, a movement in the corner and Arthur's eyes snap to Laken.

Arthur almost collapses to his knees, "No! Please, Please I beg you don't do this. L-let me take his place please, do whatever you want but don't hurt him. He is fragile, he wont withstand it. PLEASE!..." Arthur's knees shake and he locks them, he's not much help on the ground.

"No... Ar-Sire." Merlin mutters to Arthur.

Laken says nothing but smirks and nods to Neilan, who walks out from behind Arthur.

Neilan pulls out a drawer in a desk next to Merlin and begins placing items on the desktop. Arthur's face adopts a look of horror.

Torture items.

"NO!" Arthur yells and begins to struggle to get to Merlin.

Merlin swallows but keeps his eyes on Arthur, his only strength, and keeps himself from looking at the tools on his other side.

Arthur is in no danger, Merlin tells himself, I can't use my magic. I will be fine, Arthur's here.

Neilan looks up at Arthur's scream and smiles at him.

Oh yes, he's going to enjoy this.

* * *

If Arthur seems out of character I'm sorry I just think he would be strong in everything but Merlin. I don't think he could stand to watch Merlin hurt and would do almost anything to keep it from happening.


	4. Torture

(Merlin is my favorite *flutters eyes and sighs dreamily, then blinks hard* Poor child, I feel bad at what he is to go through, but alas there is no story with out it.) I might write more later, but lets ease dear Merlin into it shall we?

* * *

 _Previously on Protect Him_

 _"NO!" Arthur yells and begins to struggle to get to Merlin._

 _Merlin swallows but keeps his eyes on Arthur, his only strength, and keeps himself from looking at the tools on his other side._

 _Arthur is in no danger, Merlin tells himself, I can't use my magic. I will be fine, Arthur's here._

 _Neilan looks up at Arthur's scream and smiles at him._

 _Oh yes, he's going to enjoy this._

* * *

For Arthur time seems to slow down to an agonizing rate as he watches, helpless, a knife lower its self to make its first excruciating cut down Arthur's manservant's arm.

Arthur closes his eyes.

Arthur hears Merlin make a small, almost unheard, grunt. He opens his eyes to see Merlin's glaze over slightly, Arthur's eyes drift to the deep gash running down his arm.

Arthur closes his eyes again and turns his head away, he can't watch.

Laken looks at 'Gwaine' smugly, then does a double take. This just wont do, I wont tolerate it. "We were going to punish him anyway." Laken draws, silently beckoning him to open his eyes. He does, just in time to see another slice and another inaudible sound, "but," Laken lengthens the word for dramatics, "this way you will also learn a lesson." Laken's eyes harden and his lip curls, "you will learn to never hesitate from killing in my arena."

Arthur glares daggers sharper than the ones tormenting Merlin. His lips are more predominate, as Arthur is prone to do so.

Neilan looks disgusted, no one has ever been able to withstand him and certainly not this boy!

Neilan turns the knife for more pain and makes a long gash from his collarbone to the hipbone. He could see the muscles in the boy's abdomen clench at the strain of keeping in the sound. Neilan tilts his head, he could just cut through those muscles, then they could no tense to keep in the screams. Then he could hear what pleasure his amusement makes.

Said amusement clamps his eyes shut, suppressing a whimper. Merlin couldn't help muttering in his head, Arthur Arthur Arthur ArthurArthurArthurArthArthur. Arth'r.

Merlin's eyes snap open at a shallow stab in his midriff, the sapphire eyes roll when the knife twists.

A calloused hand slaps his cheek repeatedly before he could pass out.

Merlin looks at the ceiling but doesn't like the sight of it, especially when on closer inspection the decorative specks are old blood spatters. Merlin thinks he's going to be sick and lets his neck roll his head to the side, facing Arthur. His only salvation in this haze.

Neilan picked up the branding iron that had been set aside for heating. He presses it to the boy's pale shoulder with a smirk. Neilan watches with triumph as the skin bubbles.

Arthur chokes at the smell of burning flesh that fills his nose and mouth. He pulls uselessly at the chains holding him from his brother.

Merlin whimpers and locks eyes with Arthur, his nostrils flare as he resists screaming. The only thing screaming would do is hurt Arthur further.

Merlin gasps when Neilan lifts the brand. _Just stay with me_ , his eyes whisper.

Arthur's eyes soften and whisper back, _always_.

This gives Merlin the strength to go on.

Neilan had placed the iron back onto the fire to regain it's heat and he now pulls it back, white hot. Merlin's breath increases and he forces his eyes from it back to Arthur.

Neilan sticks it onto Merlin's chest, in the middle of Nimueh's burn. Neilan lifts to his tipytoes and pushes his weight onto it, breaking the skin.

The boy arches and withers. The only things he was able to keep control of was his voice and eyes.

Merlin's eyes are pleading with Arthur to make it stop, but he resists, making no sounds.

Arthur on the other hand is screaming and yelling. Kicking and pulling and cussing, but his eyes never leave Merlin's. He will never leave him. Arthur gives his best friend the only comfort he can, his presence.

The torturer lifts the iron. The boy's chest drops back to the table, gasping.

Merlin swallows what little liquid his body has not sweat out as his body continues to wither from the leftover pain.

But again, his eyes never leave Arthur's.

 _I almost got through,_ Neilan thinks, _just one more and he wont be able to keep it in any longer._

He jams it onto Merlin's hip without warning.

Merlin's eyes roll and his head is thrown back, his whole body strains against the bindings and convulses.

The only thing keeping his voice is sheer will power. Arthur always said he was a stubborn idiot, and he _will not_ give this man satisfaction.

Neilan drags it over his cut before replacing it on the fire with a snarl. How had this pathetic _boy_ manage to withstand his so long?

 _Fine_ , he thinks, _you want to play? Lets play._

Neilan on coils a whip and glances up on nstinct. He smirks at the look of horror on Arthurs face.

Tears flood Merlin's eyes and he once again looks to his salvation, his anchor to sanity.

 _Crack_

The whip tore through the flesh on his side. Neilan smiles.

 _Crack_

 _Crack_

Merlin finally yells as the whip slices across a burn and a cut.

Neilan laughs.

Arthur screams.

 _Crack_

Neilan delivers lash after lash. Arthur begs him to stop. Merlin screams endlessly.

 _Crack_

 _Scream_

 _Crack_

Arthur falls to his knees, keening to Merlin.

Neilan lifts the bloody whip over his head to add another crisscross to the web of lashes on the boys chest.

Laken's voice rings out, "that's enough."

Merlin's eyes fill with relief and he visibly relaxes and his body lessens in its squirming.

Arthur's eyes mimic Merlin's but his drift slowly to a close, its over. A few moments and he can touch Merlin, reassure himself he is still alive.

Laken continues, "we are done, for now..." Laken turns to Arthur, smirking, "now will you hesitate?"

Arthur shakes his head and his brows furrow in concern as he gazes at Merlin.

Laken shifts to looks at Merlin, "will you ever try to escape again?"

Merlin drags his eyes from Arthur to glare defiantly at Laken.

Laken sticks out this bottom lip in a mock pout, "pity." Laken looks to his assistant, "Neilan."

Arthur, fearing they will hurt Merlin again, yells, "NO!"

Laken only spares him a sideways glance as he hands Neilan a key.

Neilan comes round the table and unlocks Arthur's cuffs.

Arthur slams his good shoulder into the man as he rushes to Merlin and quickly undoes the restraints, picking up the fragile body.

Merlin, knowing he was in good hands, finally passes out into blissful unconsciousness.

Arthur was relieved that, thankfully, Neilan was under orders that he was to be allowed to take care of his servant unhindered. So the journey back was agonizing but uneventful.

Tears ran down Arthur's face with every drop of Merlin's blood that hit the floor. 3/4ths the way there Merlin wakes and demands for Arthur to let him walk.

Neilan agrees, smirking.

Arthur was left with little choice and gently set Merlin on his feet.

He staggered a bit at first and Arthur supported him as much as he could, always keeping a hand on him and almost hovering over him. Merlin, with all his stubbornness walked next to Arthur without so much as a wince.

Arthur smiles fondly, "idiot."

Merlin grins, but it doesn't reach his eyes and he is quickly loosing strength but wont allow Arthur any nearer, "prat."

When they get there they are shoved through their cell door.

Merlin stumbles and collapses. Arthur quickly catches him and lowers him slowly to the floor, Neilan slams the door shut. Encasing them in pitch black.

Arthur shuffles around, feeling for the wall. He is now glad for the dark as he could not see through the tears anyway. Besides he doesn't know if he could stand to look at Merlin's injuries.

Arthur gently drags his frail servant to the wall and rests Merlin's head on his lap, propping himself up.

Arthur tears the bottom of his shirt into strips, lightly prodding Merlin for his wounds and begins to bind them in the dark.

When Arthur finishes he wipes his hands on the stone visiouslu with what he knows to be blood on his hands.

Merlin whimpers in his sleep, and Arthur gulps. He hits his head on the stone behind him.

Arthur raises a hand and hesitates, then strokes Merlin's soft hair and runs his fingers through it in what he hopes to be soothing.

It seems to work so Arthur continues, closing his eyes.

Arthur barely hears Merlin hum and whisper, "I didn't try to escape, you know." Arthur hears Merlin swallow lightly, "I was looking for you."

"Shh, its alright. I know, sleep Merlin." Arthur says gently as he continues to brush Merlin's raven hair.

For once, Merlin does as he's told and his breath evens out.

Arthur follows suit, his hand coming to rest protectively on Merlin's forehead.


End file.
